


Better Things

by Anonymous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fanfiction, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Riley heard about the battle in Sunnydale and arrived just as Buffy realized what was happening with Wood and Spike. Instead of going herself, she sends him to stop it.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Riley Finn, Riley Finn & Spike, Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers, Spike & Buffy Summers, Spike & Robin Wood
Kudos: 2
Collections: BtVS/Angel Stories, Buffy the Vampire Slayer pairings/friendships, Nekid Spike, Spike from Buffy





	Better Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be limited to 100 words, which is the reason for the lack of description. I normally work much more at drawing my audience into the scene.
> 
> Concrit is welcome and appreciated. Empty praise is also welcome, of course! Please, no deconstructive criticism (e.g., "This stinks," "Did you even watch the series?"). If you have a complaint about my writing, please give me details so I can improve. Thank you!

"This is how wars are won, Buffy," Giles called after her as she ran toward Sunnydale and Robin's house...and plowed into Riley Finn's solid form.

"Riley!"

"Heard you could use some help."

"Boy, howdy." She paused, then, "Know that house by the school with a 2-in-1 door garage?"

"What about it?"

"The school principal there is trying to kill Spike."

"Is it true Spike's like Angel now?"

"Sort of. Not really. It's complicated. There's really not time."

"Right. I'm on it. Anything I should know about this guy?"

"Trained by a Watcher. Spike killed his mother, a Slayer."

"Ouch." He nodded. "Got it. Thanks."

Riley arrived at Wood's household to hear impotent blows falling, claims being made and deflected. He then heard the tell-tale sound of cartilage shifting and flung the garage door open to see Spike feeding off Robin.

"Hey, I thought you weren't evil anymore!"

Spike removed his fangs from Wood but not his grip.

"Soldier boy! Come to join the party? We're havin' a dilly!"

"Let him go, Spike."

"Sorry. Needs a lesson in proper vengeance--when it's right and when it's wrong and such."

"He's not even fighting you. I think your point's been made."

Spike looked down, gave Robin a shake. Robin groaned but made no move against him. Spike shrugged.

"Yeah, guess you're right. That was boring."

"C'mon," Riley said. "Buffy needs our help."

"Oh, is that why you're here? Should've guessed."

They left Robin slumped in his garage as they headed for the Summers's home.

~~END~~


End file.
